


The things he left behind

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Seventh Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The Dursleys don't know what to do with Harry's things.





	The things he left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch 2: _His school and Quidditch robes, cauldron, parchment, quills, and most of his textbooks were piled in a corner, to be left behind. He wondered what his aunt and uncle would do with them; burn them in the dead of night, probably, as if they were evidence of some dreadful crime._

\--------

The war was over. That’s what they said. The boy - killed, slayed, murdered, destroyed - the evil threatening them all. They said this happily, as though the Dursleys should be proud to have housed a killer in their home.

The boy was gone. They would never have to see him, never have to acknowledge him as a relative ever again. Never have to wonder if they were next to be killed or slayed or murdered or destroyed.

The house was the same. All their furniture and things left just as they were. Not a single thing out of place. Dust everywhere, yes, but nothing missing or damaged. The same, and yet, foreign to them after nearly a year away.

The house was _almost_ the same. The boy was _almost_ gone.

Was he returning for these things he left? Would they have to welcome him inside one day because he needed these books, these feathers, these clothes? 

For long minutes the three of them stared at the pile of things, no one saying a word about the boy they belonged to. With a small clearing of her throat, Petunia locked the door to his room. The days went on and no one mentioned it. Dudley didn’t ask about getting his second bedroom back after all these years. Vernon didn’t suggest they move all the junk to the cupboard under the stairs and lock up all the memories of the boy there with it.

They just went on as if the room didn’t exist anymore. Vernon went to work. Petunia cleaned house. Dudley went to school.

Because the house was the same. The boy was gone. 

And the war was definitely over.


End file.
